dragonplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
Shu
.}} | english voice = | spanish voice = }} Shu (シュウ, Shū) is a male classified as an elite warrior, who is a member of the . He has six siblings though only two of them are alive: Yarō and Carola. With his siblings he leads Shu's Elite. Shu is the overall main character of Dragonball Greying. Appearance Shu is small of height with a lithe frame more befitting of a child. He sports spiky black hair but previously had a hair-style similar to that of the Saiyan warrior . His eyes are black and his body muscled, despite his young appearance. He sports the distinctive Saiyan tail and wraps it around his waist like a belt of sorts, but it often flails about when he transforms into a Super Saiyan. Shu is often seen wearing a martial arts outfit of a red coloration with a long-sleeved yellow undershirt accompanied with red wristbands and a turquoise belt. In the months and years following the Origins arc Shu experienced an abrupt growth spurt which Yarō claimed would be his last for a while. He now appears to be on a height with his elder brother, sports scars from a battle with Dr. Monroe's robots, and is much taller and muscular than he was before. Carola also notes him to be fiercer overall, befitting a Saiyan warrior. Personality Shu is best described as a lively young man with a love of mischief. He constantly goads and humiliates his opposition in combat as a means of riling them up into making a mistake, showing a certain level of strategical planning and ability. As a full-blooded Saiyan warrior he is also a fierce combatant but doesn't show the trademark ruthlessness or bloodthirstiness characteristic of his race. When tasked with the annihilation of an entire planets occupants he instead delivered on them an ultimatum instead of the deaths he'd originally been ordered. He told them to flee, and thus conquered a planet without spilling a single drop of blood. It was this attitude that ultimately allowed him to retain his body upon his death. By no means however does he not show basic Saiyan tendencies. Stand between him and a meal and you're likely to have a fight on your hands. Shu also tends to go out of his way to fight and often taunts and belittles people to further the likelihood of getting one; even if his would-be-opponent is stronger than he. He is also easily excited by the prospect of good competition. The one trait he shows little of however (especially in comparison to his siblings) is ruthlessness. Shu only kills innocents if it cannot be avoided, but shows no hesitation killing someone who isn't so innocent. History Synopsis :Main Article - Dragonball Greying. Origins arc *Pushing the Limits *Towards the Horizon Power & Fighting Style Shu is recognized as a Saiyan Elite and has power to back up the claim. Prior to his defeat at the hands of Dr. Monroe's machines he had a power level in and around 9,500, though this has since risen to a figure in and around 12,000 through the . What makes Shu particularly noteworthy amongst the Saiyan population is his ability to raise his maximum power level through a certain power-up technique, which outright triples his power from 12,000 to 36,000. When he and the rest of his elite squad arrived to rescue Yarō and Carola from Dr. Monroe, Shu spent the month-long trip immersed in brutal training at ten-times Planet Vegeta's gravity. When he emerged Akanasu used a to gauge his power level. Prior to the device exploding it read 24,000. At his maximum (through Spirit Call) he boasts a power-level of 72,000. Techniques and Special Abilities *' ' – The ability to fly with the use of . *' ' – The most basic form of energy wave and Shu's most used form of energy attack. *'Growth Rate' – Even by Saiyan standards Shu has an exceptional ability to grasp the basic concepts of advanced techniques, usually without a proper demonstration or explanation. As a Saiyan he becomes stronger after a ; something which has allowed him to come close to rivaling the Saiyan King despite his relatively young age. In only two months he was fit to double his power level. *' ' – After merely a year in charge of his own team Shu proved to be a mimicry expert in a league of his own. By seeing a technique once he can easily replicate it, as he has done numerous times in the past. :*' ' – A small, thin, very fast, and concentrated laser-like beam of ki fired from the index finger, which barrels down and pierces through the opponent. Shu learned it by mimicking Sleet and now uses it when he needs to punch through defenses quickly, or as an incredibly fast offense. :*'Galick Gun' – One of Shu's signature attacks and staple finisher, and an energy wave similar to the Kamehameha which he learned from an unspecified source through his mimicry. To utilize it, Shu curls his fingers and places both his hands together at chest level facing the same direction (so that the palm of one hand is on the back of the other). Then, once enough ki has been gathered, he thrusts both hands forward to fire a powerful blast of energy. The result is a powerful, huge, fuchsia-colored ki beam that emanates from his hands and body. The strength it possesses can easily destroy large planets. *' ' – Shu's signature attack. Its power and size is dependent on the amount of ki he expends upon firing it. Shu fires it from his open palm, but has demonstrated a two-handed version also, and has used it in many different ways. In his very brief battle with Dedoria, Shu used the blast to propel him away from his enemy and then a one-handed version to quickly change direction. :*'Solar Ray Energy Wave' – A unique energy wave attack used by Shu as a desperation attack in his base and Super Saiyan forms. It is essentially identical to the Full Power Energy Wave in function, but emits a blinding light not unlike the upon being fired; which can easily blind the target before destroying them. *'Boundless Rage' – A high-paced rush followed by a series of swift punches to the abdomen, which Shu then finishes with a powerful kick to the head. He then follows them as they fly through the air where he smashes them firmly in the back down into the floor. *' ' – An energy wave fired from the mouth that is exclusive to Shu in his Great Ape form. The wave is immensely powerful and can cause massive explosions when fired. It is his strongest technique whilst in his Great Ape form, as well as his most well used. *'Revenge of the Saiyans' – A combination attack of brutal ki powered punches and kicks accompanied by a throw which sends Shu's enemy hurtling into the air which Shu first used against attacking machines on an unidentified planet. Once airborne Shu points both his hands into the air where he releases a torrent of charged ki upwards in the form of a gigantic two-handed Full Power Energy Wave. The outline of a Great Ape surrounds him during the techniques use, and is arguably Shu's strongest attack. Transformations & Forms *'Spirit Call:' A power-up technique that originally began as the power-up. Shu later refined it through his mimicry skills. It functions similarly to the technique in that it multiplies Shu's ki, strength, speed, and hearing upwards of threefold though is sustainable for far longer periods: serving almost as a low-level transformation. He learned the technique by mimicking an alien race during battle, where he then turned it loose on them. With he destroyed their entire civilization in only three days. Like the Lightning Aura his body crackles with electricity, while his muscles become slightly more enlarged. His aura is also white and wild. *' :' As a Saiyan still in possession of his tail, Shu is capable of performing the Great Ape transformation; which increases his power tenfold. As an elite Saiyan warrior Shu can also maintain control of the form and speak fully and is fully rational. His speed is also unchanged from his base form which enables him to bring the full force of his strength increase to bear. *' :' Shu first achieved the Super Saiyan transformation as a teenager fighting Gale. Gale taunted him throughout the skirmish regarding Shu's dead siblings and the role Shu himself played in their deaths. Flashbacks brought forth by Gale's telepathy made the young warrior relive those painful memories, which provided him with the emotional drive to initiate the form. When he does use the form his hair stands up and turns golden, his irises turn to a shade of bright green, and his muscle mass increases. His aura also becomes golden as opposed to the usual white. Quotes *(To an Unnamed Alien) "... What did you just say about the Saiyan race? We're nothing but a bunch of monkeys? Haha... Now you DIE!" *(After becoming a Great Ape) "A minute ago I was the ant. Now you're the tiny one! C'mere! I'm gonna squash you!" Behind the Scenes As a character imported from another DBZ fanon wiki, Shu has undergone some minor changes to account for the change in scenery. *In the original story draft he was a dead Saiyan warrior who was allowed to retain his body and train in , where he attained the transformation. He became a guardian of and used that post as an opportunity to battle the likes of and . *He was also the eldest of his siblings but this has since been altered. He is now the youngest of his six siblings -- but still the strongest. The elder is now Yarō. This was done to account for the height of Shu in the pictures the author choose, which didn't seem likely, considering both Yarō and Carola are much taller than he. Trivia According to the author: *Shu's name is inspired by the following: 树 (pinyin: shù), a Chinese character meaning plant. *If this where an actual anime then Shu's voice actor would be in , and in . Both gave the voice for in . *In his debut chapter, Shu doubled his power-level from 12,000 to 24,000. Gallery Shu profile.png|Shu in his teenage years. Shu_full_body.jpg|Shu full body. Shu SSJ.png|Young Shu as a Super Saiyan. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Category:Saiyan Category:Super Saiyans